How We Came To Be
by aelitacodelyoko
Summary: Oneshot! OxA. I got bored with my other story. Just read it. It's very short. Odd and Aelita in the winter.


**Ok, This is very short.**

**I think it is good.**

**I got bored with No Matter What They Say**

**So here, read**

**How We Came to Be**

(Aelita Pov)

It was the first big snow of the year, January 23rd, 14 degrees and dropping. There was already 5 inches of snow on the ground and it was still snowing. Kadic was out for winter break, January 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, and 25th. It was a Saturday and many people had already gone home or went on a short vacation. I stayed. I have nowhere to go. Where could I go? No family, no money, and no transportation. I was stuck. Ulrich stayed on Thursday and Friday, but he left this morning at 8. Only Odd and I are left. Yumi is with her parents on a short vacation to go skiing, Jeremie went home to his parents, and now Ulrich left to visit his parents. He usually stays, but not this time.

I was bored so I grabbed my coat, put on my boots, wrapped my scarf around my neck and over my nose, put on my gloves, and went outside. It looked wonderful. Outside in around 14 degrees when it's snowing, it's not everybody's favorite thing to do.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I felt something hit my back.

"Ha ha! I got you good this time, Aelita!" Odd yelled at me, his hands were turning a purplish color from the cold.

"Yeah very funny," I yelled at him and threw a snowball back at him. It missed and he started laughing even more.

"It takes more than that to take down ODD DELLA ROBBIA!" he said triumphantly and started showing off. "He's fast. He's brave. He's-."

"Covered in snow!" I yelled back at him. He turned around and I heaved a huge pile of snow at him and it covered his head and shoulders. He shook it off like a dog and started to straiten his hair. I started laughing

"Yeah, yeah you can have your fun. I'm still the greatest!" he yelled and jumped up and rolled into a pile of snow.

"Yeah, you can go on telling yourself that. I'm still better than you," I said and laughed.

"Hey, wanna bet?" he said and stood up and looked me in the eye. He was about four inches from my face.

"You got it."

"Ok, you're on!" he yelled and pushed me into the pile of snow he had just been lying in. I laughed and just lied there. "I am the best! See, you can't beet me!"

I scooped up a huge pile of snow with my arms and pushed it up in his face. "Oh yeah?" I stood up laughing and started to run away. He started to chase me.

After a while, I stopped, out of breath. I was getting a bit cold too.

(Odd Pov)

She stopped and placed her hands on her knees, out of breath. I was out of breath too and getting cold. My hands were almost as purple as my coat. "Ok, time out!" I said quickly.

"Ok," she said looking at me. She was supposed to be my cousin, but we knew we weren't cousins. Sometimes, I don't like pretending to be cousins because I like Aelita. I like her more than a friend.

A cold gust of wind blew. It blew my hood, and it lifted Aelita's skirt. She shivered, then blushed and pushed it down. We both started to shake.

"I don't know about you, but I'm cold. Do you wanna go to the cafeteria and get a hot chocolate?"

"Sure," she said and linked her arm around mine. I don't know why she did this, if it was because she was cold or something else, but I went with it and we started walking to the cafeteria.

As we got there another cold breeze blew and we quickly got inside. I tried to close the door quickly, but Aelita still had my arm so I tripped and she fell on top of me. We were inches away from each other.

I could smell her breath, minty. I could feel her legs getting tangled with mine. I tried to sit up, but she didn't move back, so our lips got closer. We were about a centimeter away when I scooted back. I was shocked she hadn't stopped me from getting closer.

"Sorry," I said and stood up. Then I helped her up.

"You should be. I've been waiting forever to do this," she said and kissed me. I didn't know what was going on but caught on quickly and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands through her hair.

She pulled out first. "Odd Della Robbia, I am under the impression that you like me. Is this true?" she said and smiled.

"I've liked you for a while now," I said and smiled. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I thought so," she said. Her eyes sparkled.

"What about the hot chocolate?"

"Is all you ever think about food?" she said and laughed.

"No," I said but smiled anyway.

"Oh, forget it," she said quickly and we kissed again.

I've liked Aelita for a while now. We have always been friends but never anything more than friends. I am happy to say that that's not how it is anymore. That day I found out that she liked me since she met me. I'm glad, but I don't know what Jeremie will think.

**So I hope you liked it!**

**read more of No Matter What They Say later**

**thanks**

**R&R**


End file.
